1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that includes a main body and a movable unit, and that allows the movable unit to be stowed in the main body and deployed from the main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, electronic devices, such as mobile computers, including two separate elements, namely, a main body and a movable unit, are known. In such electronic devices, a shifting mechanism of the movable unit is achieved by providing grooves on two opposite inner side surfaces of the main body and protrusions extending outward from the top surface of the movable unit. The protrusions are engaged to the grooves so that the grooves guide the protrusions horizontally in a linear fashion. On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-169120 (Paragraph [0009], FIG. 1 etc.), for example, discloses a mobile phone which includes a main body having a key-operating portion, and a sliding unit provided with a liquid-crystal display portion. The main body and the sliding unit are provided with a sliding mechanism via which the sliding unit can be slid linearly when, for example, the liquid-crystal display portion is to be browsed. According to this structure, the key-operating portion and the liquid-crystal display portion can have large dimensions without increasing the dimension of the main body.